Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa.
Variety denomination: The strawberry variety denomination is xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99.
The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x98Marathonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP12,817) and xe2x80x9838A237xe2x80x99 (unpatented variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Kent, England in 1999. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a Nursery in Kent, England. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey. Calif, where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99 was subsequent asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Monterey, Calif. for one year. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generation of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronation.xe2x80x99 The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 04,771) and xe2x80x98Driscoll Jubileexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/619,689). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Driscoll Jubilee.xe2x80x99 The new variety is distinguished from xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Driscoll Jubileexe2x80x99 by having a flat habit, a strong leaf glossiness, inflorescence level in relation to the foliage, weak fruit acidity, and medium adherence of fruit to the calyx. The internal fruit color of xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99 is whitish. In contrast, the internal fruit color of xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Driscoll Jubileexe2x80x99 comprises a white color interspersed in a striped manner among the orange-red or red color described for each variety. Each color described for the internal fruit color of xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Driscoll Jubileexe2x80x99 is individually present in the internal fruit tissues.
xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its maternal parent xe2x80x98Marathonxe2x80x99 by its smaller fruit size, lighter internal color, and its fully everbearing habit. xe2x80x98Driscoll Coronationxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its paternal parent xe2x80x9838A237xe2x80x99 by its larger average fruit size, paler internal fruit color, and broader fruit shape.